Wandless
by Aquarius23
Summary: The Order is failing, unable to compete with the monster Voldemort has drawn to his side. The Wandless, Infinity, seems to need Wizard blood as we need air. After months of defeat, Dumbledore finally sends a messenger into the woods to contact the only other Wandless they know of. Sirius Black really hopes she lets him speak before she goes in for the kill.
1. The Infernal Name

**Wandless**

**The Infernal Name – 1**

Sirius appeared on the outskirts of the forest Dumbledore had directed him to and for the first time, wondered if he was, perhaps, insane.

He walked forward cautiously, wondering at what point the Wandless living here would try to kill him.

There was very little known about her, no name, no abilities. All they knew was that she was a _she, _and that she lived with her muggle parents, who she protected at all costs. Dumbledore had also come by information that Voldemort himself had gone to see her, with Infinity in tow, only to be told rather rudely to never again set foot within her territory. There was also rumour that she was in cahoots with another Wandless, but that one they knew absolutely nothing about.

Sirius blinked as the trees came to an end rather suddenly, the sunlight almost blinding him after the shadows of the forest.

The house was beautiful, seeming to grow right out of the ground, small terraces overflowing with green leaves stretched out in odd places. There was a stream running through the clearing as well, barely a stone throw from the house.

Sirius took a deep breathe, straightened his robes and took a step forward.

And just like that he was hanging upside-down, the trees poking and prodding him in interest. One had even picked up his wand and, unless Sirius was very mistaken, was examining it in great interest.

"I thought I made myself clear before," Sirius looked away from the tree and saw that a girl was standing in front of him, one of the prettiest he'd ever seen, but also one of the most dangerous. Her hair swirled independent of the breeze, a flickering flame that didn't seem to burn her and her K9s were longer than they should be. But it was her eyes, cold and hard, that scared Sirius the most.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, holding out a hand to shake while still trying to keep his robes over his privates.

"I don't much care what your kind call you, Wizard, I want to know what you're doing here," the Wandless said, her mouth thin, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Dumbledore sent me, that is Albus-"

"I know who he is," the Wandless snapped. "Oh, don't look so surprised, I read the papers."

Sirius blinked in shock, attempting to bat away a branch that was inspecting his hair. "Right, well, he was wondering if you'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix, to fight against Voldemort."

"Not interested," the Wandless said, snapping her fingers once before turning to go. The trees promptly dropped Sirius on his head. "Now, go home."

"Wait, Swift!"

"Swift?" the Wandless turned back around to face him, looking disgusted.

"Well, you are rather swift, and I have to call you something," Sirius explained, getting to his feet.

"And what's wrong with Wandless and Wizard?" Swift asked.

"Too formal," Sirius shrugged. "Unless you'd like to tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.

"Wandless will do," Swift said, crossing her arms.

"Right, well," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "The thing is, we really need your help-"

"If you need my help so bad, then why didn't this 'Dumbledore' come to see me himself? Too busy to waste his time on a Wandless?"

"No," Sirius began explaining quickly, noting that Swift was looking a bit more dangerous than before. "He didn't want you to feel threatened – not that you couldn't flatten Dumbledore – but he didn't want you to think we were threatening you or your family in any way."

"I suppose you heard what happened to… Mouldywart, was it?"

Sirius nodded. "You told your trees to eat him."

A wide, menacing smile formed on Swift's face. "Yes, it is a pity Infinity couldn't let them finish the job," she eyed Sirius warily. "In any case, it's time you left, or I might repeat the command."

Sirius gulped, noting that Swift was now holding his wand, one of the trees must have handed it to her. "He's killing people, innocent people."

"That isn't my problem," Swift stated.

"Dumbledore is willing to give you anything you want. A wand-"

"I have no use for a wand," Swift interrupted.

"Protection for your parents," Sirius tried.

Swift frowned. "My parents are far safer with me. Most of the people in Dumbledore's protection turn up dead. Actually, as far as protection goes, I'd be better off joining Foldingshorts."

"Voldemort-"

"Whatever," Swift waved a hand through the air, unconcerned.

"But you didn't," Sirius said. "You didn't join him, why not?"

"I don't care for your kind," Swift said seriously. "But I do care about muggles, if only for my parents' sake. We are all people, who am I to decide who lives and who dies?"

"Infinity is killing them left, right and center."

"If I had Infinity's past, I might be too," Swift said, startling Sirius. "This Dumbledore, he wants me to kill Infinity, but if he knew anything about my kind, if he cared about me at all, he would never ask for such a thing. Wizards have turned their backs on my kind for far too long and now they must pay the price. Good day, Wizard, I wish you luck with your affairs."

Sirius watched her walk away, trying to think of anything that would make her turn around. "Maybe the other Wandless will join us, Swift, if you will not."

Swift stopped. "There is no other Wandless."

"Yes there is, a friend of yours, unless I am mistaken. Does Infinity know about them?"

Sirius wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Swift literally flew into him, hoisting him up by his collar. Her K9s were now half an inch in length, her flaming hair seeming to gain heat and her beauty increasing 10 fold. Sirius could see death in her eyes.

"You will never again speak of her," Swift hissed, eyes glinting. "Or would you have her death on your head?"

"So he doesn't know about her? That's interesting," he gasped as her grip tightened. "Why should I care about her death, when everyone around me is dying? What about my losses, Swift?"

"Do not call me that you foolish mortal! I should kill you for your insolence!"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have already done it," Sirius gasped, fighting for air. One day he would have to work out how she had managed to lift him off his feet.

Swift's eyes narrowed, and Sirius prepared for the death blow, only to be thrown to the ground, his wand landing beside him. "Get out of here, Wizard."

Sirius pulled himself to his feet quickly. He was not one to give up that easily, and whether he liked it or not the Order needed this Wandless. Infinity was obliviating them and no one had the power to stand against them. If Swift didn't change her mind, and change it fast, they were all going to die.

Swift froze as a flash of red flew by her head.

She turned on her heel slowly, facing him with a look like thunder. "Did you actually?!"

"Yes," Sirius shouted back. "Yes, I just actually. Listen, Swift, if you don't come back with me they're dead. They are all dead!"

"If you don't leave now," Swift snarled. "You will be dead!"

"So kill me!" Sirius shouted, throwing his wand in the grass. "Take your best fucking shot, Wandless!"

The two stared each other down.

"I can't kill him," Swift said at last. "I don't know what you've heard, but I can not kill him."

"But you can fight him, distract him," Sirius said, seeing an opening. "People are dying, everyday, muggles and wizards alike. They need you Swift."

Swift looked away for a moment, seeming to consider, before sighing in defeat. "Very well, you win."

Sirius grinned. "So, what's your real name?"

Swift's eyes narrowed and she sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Wandless, Wizard, just call me Wandless."

Sirius smirked. "I'll stick with Swift, thanks, and you can call me Sirius."

"Stupid Wizard," Swift muttered. "This was a bad idea."

"The Marauders will be so excited to meet you," Sirius continued, as if she had not spoken. "Just don't kill them if they prank you."

"I can't bloody wait."

.

.

.

**A short chapter, but this is only the beginning (and really, more of a prologue).**

**This story is actually an off-shoot of my other story 'The Fifth Marauder' where Swift, and Wandless, are first introduced. I still own absolutely nothing in Harry Potter.**

**A shout-out to all the Fifth Marauder readers who transferred over to this story! Let it be known that you guys are the only reason it was ever thought of, never mind started!**

**Thanks for Reading everyone :)**


	2. The House in The Woods

**The House in the Woods – 2**

Sirius strolled into Hogwarts a few days later, excited for the first Order meeting since he had contacted the Wandless.

He grinned as he made his way to the North Tower. It had been so long since they had had good news, or even a fighting chance. With someone to distract Infinity, things would be different.

Infinity was a dangerous Wandless, and most feared him more than Voldemort himself. He didn't look that menacing and were he only human, there would be nothing wrong with him. He was about Sirius's height with blond hair and brown eyes; Infinity was beautiful though, more beautiful than anyone should be. He made Sirius look plain.

All the Wandless Sirius had met, and that was two, did though. They were perfect, but not attractive. No, their beauty was a warning, something to avoid.

All Wandless had something they called 'feeling magic.' Sirius wasn't completely sure how that worked, but he understood that it came from one or more Elements. Infinity controlled Air and Light, and he was able to combine the two to make an almost impenetrable defence. Wandless also had a spell, one only they could use, and this spell took energy.

Sirius knew that Wandless were generally named after their spell, for instance, Infinity was named Infinity because his spell was Infinity. Infinity's spell was able to end spells, they simply went up in a puff of smoke. He could make anyone he faced completely powerless against him.

But Wandless weren't just dangerous because of the power at their command. The true reason they were feared, was because of the powers they couldn't control. When a Wandless got angry, they made things explode.

Not little things, like a firecracker, but big things, like an atom bomb. It was because of this that they weren't generally associated with.

He propped up the trap door, the one that generally led to the classroom of the old divination professor, Celestia. He had never taken the course himself, but James and Peter had.

"Padfoot, mate," Sirius grinned as James clapped hands with him and pulled him through the door. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since your last mission!"

"I'm alright. Dumbledore sent me after the Wandless," Sirius explained, manoeuvring around the room which was stuffed with people and furniture. "She promised she would be here."

James's eyes widened. "What was she like? Is she here already?"

"No, I don't see her. She was…" Sirius searched for words. "Strange, to say the least. I named her Swift."

"She's not your pet, Padfoot, I'm amazed she didn't take your arm off for that," Remus said, appearing on their left. "Are you really that moronic?"

"Well she wouldn't give me her name and I felt guilty calling her Wandless," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Sirius Black feeling guilty? This I have to hear," Lily said, pushing her way towards them. "Hello, James."

"Lily," James grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, enough mush," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose at the two of them.

Remus rolled his eyes. "What did she want you to call her?"

"Wandless, believe me, I asked," Sirius said. "And she refused to use my name, kept calling me 'Wizard.'"

James snorted. "Friendly, wasn't she?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. This was after her pet trees felt me up – I bloody well _still_ feel violated."

James laughed and Remus snorted.

"Hi guys," Peter said then, coming up beside them. "How have you all been?"

"Well, Worms, and you?" James asked.

"Good," Peter smiled. "How did your mission go, Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged. "You'll see in a minute."

But he didn't see. She didn't show.

Sirius didn't consider for even a moment that he had missed her; there was _no way_ he could have missed that head of flaming, literally _flaming_, hair.

Dumbledore called him over as the meeting ended. Sirius was fuming.

"I take it you didn't have any luck?" Dumbledore said; his expression grim.

"That's the thing, Sir, she said she would come and then…" Sirius trailed off. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'll talk to her, I'll-"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's not worth you getting killed over. It was always a shot in the dark, Sirius. I didn't really think she would come," he sighed. "Thank you for trying. You've helped us a great deal."

"I don't see how this helps at all," Sirius stated.

A small, ironic smile graced Dumbledore's face. "We now know her intentions and what we have to face," he sighed. "I really am grateful, Sirius."

Dumbledore walked away looking older than Sirius had ever seen him, and Sirius knew that without a Wandless on their side, the Order was doomed.

He didn't stick around to chat with anyone, instead he stormed down to the Hogwarts gates, aparating as soon as he was outside of them.

He wasn't careful when he walked through the forest this time, instead he charged down to the clearing.

The tree's grabbed him once again at the edge, and so he did the only thing he could: he screamed every swear word, English or otherwise, that he knew.

This time he landed on the ground even before Swift came into view.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning as she watched him detangle himself from his robes and get to his feet.

"Where were you?" Sirius snapped, eyes glinting.

Swift blinked, looking unconcerned. "I changed my mind," she said, turning away from him. "Good bye, Wizard."

Sirius shook with anger. "Changed your mind?" he roared. "Changed your mind? Do you have any idea what's happening outside of this forest? Do you care?"

"I know," Swift confirmed, looking over her shoulder at him. "But no, I don't much care. Now, good day."

"You're a selfish bitch!" Sirius bellowed, his rash temper unleashing itself without thinking about who was around. "People are dying and you don't care! You have the power to stop all of this, to protect them but it doesn't matter to you! How could anyone be so cold?"

Swift kept walking away from him, not even turning to acknowledge that he had spoken.

"I hope you're happy!" he yelled after her. "I hope you feel good knowing that you've all but killed hundreds of people!"

She stopped, turning to face him, and Sirius could tell that he had crossed the line.

The ground shook beneath his feet, and Swift was suddenly more beautiful and terrifying than he had ever thought possible.

"How _dare_ you," she hissed, stalking towards him like a cat on the prowl. "After everything your kind have done, how _dare_ you accuse me of anything. I have done _nothing!"_

"Exactly," Sirius yelled back at her. "Ex-fucking-actly. You've done nothing. I come from a family of people just like you; they only look out for their own kind, and they hate everyone else. They're filthy and stupid, and you are. Just. Like. Them!"

_Bang!_

Sirius flew backwards as a gust of wind collided with his chest. He skidded across the ground, rolling through the grass. He stopped ten feet away, and looking up, was sure he was in the middle of a nightmare.

A tornado whipped around Swift, her eyes almost the same colour as her hair as they burned into him. The trees were swaying violently, some crashing to the ground. Sirius ducked his head as huge icy drops of water rained down from the sky.

Suddenly Swift had closed her eyes and was focussing inwards. Sirius yelled as huge cracks formed in the ground around her.

"Run," she commanded him, and for once Sirius didn't question her.

He jumped to his feet, intending to put as much space as possible between him and Swift.

"Don't," Sirius skidded to a halt, almost colliding with the young girl that blocked his way.

She too was a Wandless, of that Sirius was certain. The wind played with her hair, hair so black it was highlighted with blue from the sun that shone despite the rain. Her eyes were huge, blue and unseeing. She looked only 13, and wore a sky-blue dress. On her back was a bow, though she had no arrows.

The Wandless smirked slightly. "_Swift_ will be better in a minute. She's quite good at this."

Sirius jumped as a huge fault opened up in the ground, starting at Swift's feet and running far into the trees.

Suddenly, very suddenly, Swift was calm, exhausted looking even, sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't be here," she said, and Sirius had a feeling she wasn't talking to him.

"You worry too much… _Swift_," another smirk, "don't forget that I know better than you."

Swift sighed. "How do you even know about that infernal name?"

The young Wandless, or Shorty, as Sirius had internally called her, smirked. He was beginning to wonder if that was her only facial expression. "I know everything."

Swift snorted. "Yet I had no warning. No warning that an annoying Wizard was about to show up on my door," it sounded like an accusation.

"If I had told you, you would have killed him immediately," Shorty explained. "I wouldn't even be here if you weren't so stubborn. I mean, I saw it coming but _really,"_ she rolled her eyes. "What are you even fighting about? I told you, didn't I? I told you Infinity wouldn't rest; what you had to do-"

"You also told me some interesting things about your own path," Swift interrupted her, looking up from her hands at last. "You know who I am, why I could not allow it."

Shorty sighed. "Even you cannot protect everyone, and that branch is small-"

"It still exists," Swift hissed.

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius asked, confused.

Swift stiffened. "I told you to leave, didn't I? Well shoo, go on, out!" she stood and flapped her hands at him.

"I'm not a chicken, Swift."

"Don't tempt me, Wizard, I'm about ten seconds from turning you into tree food."

"If you kill him, the branches end," Shorty said.

Swift stilled, eyeing Sirius with narrowed eyes.

Sirius yelped as his wand was thrust out of his hand by the wind, soaring into Swift's outstretched hand.

"You," she pointed at Sirius. "Come with me. You," she pointed at Shorty. "Get out."

Shorty stuck her nose in the air and strode past Swift, making for the house that looked as if it had been grown from a tree.

"Damn it!" Swift yelled, stalking after her. "And you call me stubborn! Get out, before he sees any more of you! You shouldn't even be here!"

"I'm thirteen, Swift, I'm not a child."

"Don't call me that and you are so a child. Now, out!"

Sirius followed after them, grinning despite himself. There was something in the way they bickered that reminded him of the Marauders… it was like they were family.

"Emma, dear," a blond woman with blue eyes stuck her head out the door. "Ah, Mirage, come in, would you like some cake? I baked it fresh this morning."

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Dill," Mirage said sweetly.

Swift, or was it Emma, looked like she was going to pull her hair out.

"Calm down," Mirage said suddenly, turning to Emma with those unseeing eyes. "You're about to kill even more trees."

Sirius watched Emma take several deep breaths, vainly trying to calm down.

"Mum, please take Mirage inside, but no cake, she's being a right pain," she turned to Sirius. "You, with me."

"Oh, hello there," Mrs. Dill said. "How are you?"

"He's a Wizard, Mum," Emma said, overriding Sirius's answer.

"Well, he's the one you had up a tree a few days ago, yes? Mirage told me all about him," Emma's mouth dropped open in horror as Mrs. Dill stepped out the door and around her. "Come on in, Sirius, Emma's about to make something explode."

Sirius followed Mrs. Dill into the house quickly, wincing as the door shut behind him and a series of explosions rocked the clearing.

The inside of the house was really quite beautiful. Even here, it looked as if a tree had grown to accommodate the house. Though he couldn't see it yet, the entire first floor was made of tree rings, but only the walls rose up, branching off to create the second floor and stairs.

"You have a beautiful home," Sirius said, handing Mrs. Dill his traveling cloak and removing his shoes. Mirage handed over her bow and removed her own shoes.

"Thank you," Mrs. Dill said with a smile, and Sirius could see the strain around her eyes. "Emma sang it after we moved out of town."

"Sang it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I suppose commanded it is more accurate," Mrs. Dill said.

"Don't call her Emma," Mirage said suddenly. "Stick with Swift, it gets nasty."

Sirius cocked a brow at her.

Mirage smirked. "You die," she said matter-of-factly, walking past him and into the kitchen.

Sirius sighed. "Excellent."

"Malcolm!" Mrs. Dill called. "Malcolm, the Wizard is here," she finished hanging up Mirage's bow and led Sirius into the kitchen. "Please excuse him if he's a bit on the short side; he's not made for this sort of isolation," Mrs. Dill sighed. "Emma hasn't risked taking us into town since the other Wandless visited. Malcolm hasn't gotten his hands on a carburetor in weeks."

"Carburetor?" Sirius asked, unfamiliar with the word.

Mrs. Dill chuckled. "It's a car part. My husband's an engineer, he fixes things," she sighed. "Was an engineer."

The kitchen was fairly large, with a wood stove and cabinets that seemed to grow out of the wall. The table and chairs were modern, clearly bought somewhere, as were the dishes and cutlery.

Sirius thought it was wonderful.

"It must be hard," Sirius said. "Having to live all alone out here."

Mrs. Dill nodded. "It can be. There was a time when Emma would take us both into town for work every day; but not recently," she sighed. "It's funny. The people in our neighbourhood didn't seem to overly mind Emma's odd abilities, not after she saved the Oldsons' boy, anyways. They couldn't understand, of course, but they didn't mind. It was the Wizards who minded. They told us we had to leave, that until she started showing some control we couldn't be near non-magicals, that it broke Wizard law if they knew about your world. I asked if there was a Wizarding town we could move to but…" she sighed. "And then the war started."

Sirius frowned. It was clear that he had entered a house full of people who loved one another very much. They just weren't happy.

"Where's Emma?" Sirius jumped to his feet as a man sharing Emma's red hair, only with brown eyes walked in.

"Emotional," Mrs. Dill informed him.

Malcolm sighed. "So, Sirius, was it?" he looked to Mirage for conformation. "What exactly are you asking of my daughter?"

Sirius blinked, amazed to find a confrontational father behind a Wandless. It would have made more sense if Emma was also a muggle, or if he was a Wandless, but… well, it was sort of amusing as the cards stood.

"Well, my friends and I are at war," Sirius began.

"I can't see how that's her problem-"

"Malcolm," Mrs. Dill hissed.

"-well, I can't!" Malcolm said. "His kind didn't want her before, but now that they're in a scrape she should come bloody running, is that it?" he sighed. "Excuse my language, Mirage."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Dill," Mirage said with a smile, accepting a cup of juice and piece of cake from Mrs. Dill.

Sirius cringed as the front door banged open and shut.

"Shoes!" Mrs. Dill yelled out, and Sirius could all but see Emma's expression of mocking annoyance as she removed her shoes.

"You," Sirius tried to look innocent as Emma came in and pointed a finger at Sirius. "Get out."

"Don't be so rude," Mrs. Dill admonished her daughter. "He's done nothing."

"He's a Wizard," Emma snapped.

"Yes, and you have his wand, so what are you worried about?" Mrs. Dill asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'd feed him to a tree," Malcolm muttered from where he was leaning against the counter, only to get thwacked in the back of the head with a spoon. "Oi!"

"This isn't the time for prejudice," Mrs. Dill said, and Sirius finally understood where Emma got her commanding tone from.

"I'm not being prejudiced!" Emma snarled. "If I was, he'd already be dead!"

"That's my girl," Malcolm said with a smile. "Ouch! God, woman!" he snarled as Mrs. Dill hit him once again.

"Mirage, why aren't you helping me?" Mrs. Dill implored the young Wandless.

Mirage grinned. "I was going to, but this is more fun to watch than I'd expected."

Mrs. Dill sighed in exasperation.

Mirage shifted guiltily. "Sorry. P-Swift," Mirage changed names mid-sentence as Emma shot her a glare. "This is your path, the only path that doesn't end. You join the Order and fight Infinity," Emma groaned. "He won't want to kill you at first. You might even manage to talk sense into him if you're lucky."

"And how thick is that branch?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Mirage winced. "Very small, smaller than any yet," she sighed. "He'll kill them, all of them and then he'll come here."

Emma took a seat at the table, and ran her hands through her hair. "There is no choice then?"

"No," Mirage confirmed.

Emma let out a deep breath and turned to face Sirius. "When is the next meeting?" she asked him.

"Wednesday, at 7:30," Sirius said, shocked.

"I'll be there," Emma promised. "Now, please leave, and unless Infinity strikes again, don't come back."

Sirius nodded, feeling very suddenly like an intruder. She looked so defeated, like a prisoner being led to the gallows.

"Right. I-I'm sorry for my intrusion. Thank you for your hospitality," he said quickly, before grabbing his things and exiting the house.

.

.

.

**I feel almost as if Emma and Mirage have traded personalities :l**

**Thanks to everyone :)**


	3. Confrontations

**Confrontations – 3**

When Sirius aparated to the next Order meeting, he was surrounded by the other Marauders.

He knew Emma would show this time and there was a piece of him that felt extreme guilt for it. It was clear that she didn't want this, didn't want to go to war for the people who had shunned her all her life, and he couldn't really blame her. He stopped dead in his tracks, just as the Hogwarts gates come into view.

She was standing there, her expression tense as she looked through the bars that barred her access from the school. She was unmoving, only her hair and the swirling grass at her feet giving any indication of life.

"Erm," Sirius began to speak, to ask the others to stop, only to realize that they already had.

They were watching her, eyes wide with shock, small frowns of worry on their faces.

Sirius immediately hated it.

"Wait here for a moment," he told them, slipping passed and moving towards Emma.

"Padfoot," James hissed, grabbing his arm. "Are you crazy?"

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "I'll be fine," he all but snapped at his brother. "She won't hurt me."

It was a good thing he missed the Marauders' expressions as he stalked away from them.

"Wizard," Emma greeted him when he reached her side. Her eyes were still glued to the gate; she didn't even tilt her head in acknowledgement.

"Swift," Sirius all but sighed. He couldn't fathom what she was thinking as she stared straight ahead. "I didn't tell anyone to expect you."

Emma cracked a half smile. "Afraid I wouldn't show?"

"No," Sirius said. "I knew you would show."

Emma frowned, seeming to understand the out he was giving her. She could leave now and no one would be the wiser. "Mirage's predictions always come true," she said calmly. "If I leave, only the end remains."

Sirius nodded. "I had a feeling that might have been her spell," he said.

Emma nodded. "She sees everything, the past, present and future," she sighed. "She told me you should know that, why, I can't imagine."

Sirius smirked. "Wants my loyalty in future?"

Emma snorted. "Possibly," she sighed, but she was smiling. "I wonder what for," she said it very softly, and with the trace of a frown. Sirius had the feeling she was speaking to herself.

"I haven't, and won't, tell anyone about her," he told Emma seriously. "I know you probably don't believe I, or my kind, can keep a secret, but I'll keep her as one. I know you worry about her."

Emma had finally turned to face him, and was inspecting him with a very odd expression. Sirius had the feeling that she didn't quite know what to make of him.

"Thank you, Wizard," she said at last, but there was something in her tone that said she didn't believe him, not in the slightest.

"Anyways," Sirius said, deciding that the best way to win her over would be to show her he was trustworthy. "My friends are over there, they're all in the Order. Would you like to meet them?"

Emma frowned, inspecting the three whispering wizards who stood thirty paces off. She sighed. "We might as well get this over with."

Sirius grinned and motioned for the Marauders to come over. They did so less cautiously than Sirius had expected. He had feared they would still be in shock.

"Wizards," Emma greeted them when they got closer. "Werewolf."

They froze again, and this time Sirius joined them, shocked.

"How did you know?" Remus asked, as calmly as he could manage.

Emma blinked. "I'm not slow," she said simply.

Remus nodded, noting that he too, could feel something off about her. "I would really prefer it if you didn't call me Werewolf," Remus said, as politely as possible. "My kind is not looked on kindly and I have had fairly good success in hiding my condition."

Emma winced, before asking. "What should I call you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," Remus said. "Do you have something you prefer to be called?"

"Wandless, Remus Lupin, if you don't mind," Emma said.

"Erm," James spoke next, "I'm James, James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew," Peter jittered and sent Emma a forced smile.

Emma nodded. "James Potter, Peter Pettigrew," she repeated. "It is nice to meet all of you."

Sirius was beaming. "So, Swift, does this mean you'll finally start calling me Sirius?"

The three Marauders held their breath as Emma turned to look at Sirius. "No, you're still Wizard," Sirius visibly deflated as she turned to look at the gates again. "Shouldn't we get going?"

James grinned as he tapped the gates with his wand. "You know what, Wandless, I think I like you already."

Emma blinked once at James before beginning up the path silently.

.

She shouldn't be here.

Emma's insides were screaming at her to leave, warning her of an attack that she couldn't see coming.

The Hogwarts grounds were calm, the occasional student being seen far off, trying to get in some sun before winter hit.

Emma had spent most of her life alone, only her parents, Mirage and Mirage's centaur family for company. She had never been around Wizards, and now it seemed she couldn't get away from them.

The Werewolf was some comfort, at least she was not the only one who was being used here. Emma had no doubt that if the war was won, she would go back to being a pariah.

And, really, that was the way she wanted it. She loved her forest, and Mirage was good company, the younger sister she had never had. It was simple to aparate her parents into work every day, where they spent time with their kind before bringing them home at night.

Emma smiled, thinking that, if the war was truly over, her parents could move back into town, where they were happiest, safely. She would still visit them, every week at least, but she would probably move forests, keeping a closer eye on Mirage.

But this place… no, Emma didn't like it here. True, magic seemed to buzz in the air around her, but no more than it did at home, where the entire forest was alive.

She couldn't help but think that had she been a witch she would have come here. She would have made friends and studied magic here, and she would have been a pawn.

Emma suppressed a snort. She was no fool, and in some ways she was glad that the Wizards had treated her as they had right from the off. She was not burdened with moral and emotional ties to them this way, and had she come here, there was always the chance she would resent her true nature, her Wandless nature. Emma couldn't think of anything worse.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" James asked her, mistaking her silence for wonder.

"For a jail cell," Emma answered him, leaving James looking scandalised.

"How do you mean?" Sirius asked her.

Emma frowned. "For my kind, this place is hell," she smirked. "A head game that would leave us reeling, for we could never have the control of your kind. No, this place is a cell, a limitation, a restriction. Stone walls should never find themselves around my kind. We could never be like you, no matter what you want from us."

"No one is asking you to be anything other than a Wandless," Sirius said.

Emma shook her head. "Had I grown up here they would have tried to teach me to control myself, in the name of protecting others, not understanding the limitations it placed upon me. Your kind are used to chains, and thus you forge them freely. My kind are not."

"But you must have rules," Remus objected, being the first one to understand what she meant.

"Only one," Emma said, suddenly serious. "But it wasn't us who made it."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "Who made it?"

Emma's eyes darkened. "It is of my concern, Wizard, do not trouble yourself with it."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Remus punched him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Sirius hissed.

"So, Wandless, do you know many spells?" James asked, trying to cover up Sirius and Remus's hissy-fit.

"None," Emma answered easily.

"None?" James looked confused. "But, you must know magic?"

"Of course I know magic," Emma said. "But no spells. I have never been given one of your books, nor had a way to purchase one for myself."

"Infinity knows spells," James said, suddenly worried.

Emma shrugged. "It makes no difference. I am used to my own magic, not yours."

"So, what Elements can you use?" James asked, hoping to keep her talking. Sirius hissed at him to stop.

"My rulings are none of your concern," Emma said easily.

"But-" James cut off with a curse as Sirius punched him in the gut hard enough to make him double over.

"Don't ask her personal questions," Sirius hissed at the other Marauders.

"Surely, Wizard, you know my senses are higher than your own," Emma said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm at least on par with Remus Lupin."

"Probably higher," Remus muttered.

Emma stopped at the front doors of the school, looking sceptical. "I suppose we have to go in?" she asked.

"It won't be for long, Swift," Sirius said.

Emma made a face. "Of course not," she looked back at the trees once more before marching forwards.

Peter tried to stay as far away from the Wandless as physically possible as they made their way to the North Tower. He spent enough time with Infinity to know all he needed to about them. He's was quieter than usual too, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

What if she could somehow tell he worked for Voldemort the same way she immediately knew Remus was a werewolf?

Sirius almost laughed out loud at the disgusted face Emma pulled when they went through the trap door. The smell of incense was strong; the room too hot and crowded. People immediately made room as soon as they saw Emma, some almost falling as they stumbled around stools, poofs and tables.

Emma blinked once, looking around the room, unconcerned, before turning to look at Sirius. "Perhaps it would have been best if you had warned them, Wizard."

Sirius sighed. "This went a lot better in my head."

Emma continued to look into the silent crowd that watched her, memorizing faces. After a moment, an old man with long white hair and a beard managed to exit the throng of shocked Witches and Wizards.

He looked both stunned and triumphant, clearly amazed at the turn of events. "Sirius – how?"

Sirius had never seen his headmaster speechless before, it was mildly satisfying. "Sir, this is, erm, well, she prefers Wandless. Swift, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore," Emma nodded ever so slightly.

"It's excellent to meet you, erm, Wandless," Dumbledore said with a grin. "I can not express how glad I am that you have agreed to help us."

Emma nodded. "With Infinity, nothing more," she clarified.

"Even so," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling for the first time in weeks. "It is more than I had dared to hope for."

Emma nodded, thinking it was probably best not to tell him that if she had a choice, she wouldn't be here.

"I was wondering, if there was anything we could do for you, a sort of thank you for your help?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't take bribes," Emma said calmly. "And you have nothing I would want."

Dumbledore nodded, taking her accusation in stride. "You know where to find me should you change your mind," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should start the meeting."

Emma listened silently, watching those around her, and being watched, in turn, by many.

Dumbledore spoke of some of the destruction that had been rocking the country by its very foundation. He told them that the Ministry was still holding, but only just.

Emma frowned, she'd read most of the information in the paper, but some things were new. Clearly _The Daily Prophet _liked to keep secrets of its own.

She was actually stealing the paper from a Witch that lived in a small town not far from her forest. Emma picked it up out of her recycling daily.

People mingled once the meeting was finished and Emma forced herself to do the same. She was under strict instructions from Mirage to be sociable.

She stayed in a dark corner, deciding this was about a sociable as she was going to get. Wizards and Witches were speaking all around her, some laughing loudly, others whispering quietly.

"Wandless," a gruff looking man with beady, black eyes came up to her. "I'm Alastor Moody."

Emma forced a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Alastor Moody."

Alastor grunted. "Care to tell me what you're doing here in the dark?"

Emma shrugged. "There are so many of them."

Alastor nodded. "Far fewer than there were," he said, looking at the 30 or so wizards and witches. "I'm grateful of your co-operation, Wandless."

Emma frowned. "Infinity should know better. Your affairs should not become ours."

"Is that one of your rules?" Alastor asked.

"No, simply common sense," Emma said.

"I guess that makes sense. He has spilt quite a bit of blood."

"Yes… and he should have known it would only be a matter of time before another Wandless had to come up against him."

Alastor's eyebrows rose. "You're confident you can kill him, then?"

Emma suppressed a snort. "I could never kill him. Your kind are so ready for blood, it amazes me that you haven't wiped yourselves out yet."

"You won't kill him?" he seemed surprised. "Then what?"

"I'm going to try and talk some sense into him," Emma said simply. "If he isn't daft it should be simple."

"Clearly you haven't met him yet," Alastor said simply.

Emma smirked. "I don't need to. He will be wary of fighting me, I am an unknown."

"To everyone," Alastor agreed. "I don't suppose you'd mind giving us a little more information, for battle strategies?"

"My abilities are none of your concern," Emma said easily. She frowned slightly, "You are not afraid?"

Alastor grinned. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. Give the rest of them a few weeks, Wandless, they'll warm up to you," he looked across the room. "I've overstayed my welcome, in all honesty, I should get going, Minister Hogarth is going to need me. Good day, Wandless."

"And you," Emma said, watching him go. "Odd Wizard," she muttered.

She hissed as a brilliant flash of light flew through one of the windows. A patronus, though she didn't know it.

"They're attacking Hogsmead," a voice said, the patronus fading.

Emma watched, half amused, as the entire room tried to fit through the trap door at once. She followed them, hanging back, unsure if she would be needed or not. It was funny, how excited they were getting over a few Wizards waiting outside.

They were on the grounds in seconds, and Emma was happy to leave the Castle behind.

Her head snapped up, eyes glinting as she heard explosions far off. Curious, she ran a few feet, jumping into the air a moment later.

Those below her yelled in shock as she whipped by, flying just above them. She hadn't gone far when she began to feel it.

It was the crawl of another Wandless's power. This one had a single overlap with her, they both ruled Air.

She dropped from the sky, not wanting Infinity to think she was trying to claim ownership before they had even met. She strode forwards, through the Hogwarts gates, which had been opened by the rushing Order members, and onto the street.

Shops were on fire around her, but she didn't pause, they were none of her concern.

Voldemort and his followers appeared out of the gloom before her, all smiling wickedly.

"I see you've found a Wandless of your own, Dumbledore," Voldemort taunted. "How Slytherin of you."

Dumbledore frowned. "They are not tools, Tom."

Infinity appeared within moments, having felt Emma's presence as acutely as she had felt his.

"Ruler of Fire, Earth and Air," Infinity greeted her.

"Infinity," Emma said, nodding slightly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Infinity asked. It was suddenly as if they were not surrounded by Wizards and Witches itching to curse each other, consumed with the need to prove they were right. "Decided to join us after all? Or have they," he nodded at the Order in disgust, "Convinced you to join them?"

"The last, to a degree," Emma admitted. "Really I was hoping we could reach an agreement."

"Oh?" Infinity turned, and Emma took the cue to join him in a stroll down the street, away from the battle.

"Where are you going?" Voldemort hissed.

"Swift, what are you doing?" Sirius yelped.

Neither Wandless acknowledged them, the two walking away silently, beginning to chat once they were a few feet away.

An eerie silence enveloped the Order and Death Eaters. All of them were stunned to watch their saviours walk calmly away to have a private chat.

Voldemort's face was twisted in an ugly snarl. "Kill them," he commanded his followers.

Explosions rocked the street once again as the two sides collided.

"I'm sure you can understand why I wouldn't want to fight you," Emma said, the echoes of explosions getting further away the longer they walked.

Infinity nodded. "There are only two of us, and of course, the Law."

Emma hummed in agreement. "It would be best for us to both step down and let the Wizards kill one another. They've proven to be quite accomplished at the task in the past."

"My plans require me to make sure Voldemort wins this fight," Infinity said calmly.

"Your plans?" Emma questioned.

Infinity stopped and looked at her, his expression serious. "They are not like us. They hate us, corralling us like animals. They don't want us anywhere near them, yet we should fight for their wars. They are stupid," Emma nodded, agreeing with him. "Voldemort is planning on launching a war that will kill many of the Wand-carriers and non-magicals alike. He intends to have a strictly pureblood society."

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Does he understand the significance of such a thing?"

Infinity shook his head. "The purebloods have long forgotten their roots, as they have forgotten us. When the time is right, when Voldemort is at his peak, I will kill him and all his followers," Infinity smirked. "I want the Wandless to rule supreme."

Emma blinked once, twice, doing everything she could to hide the shock from her features. She was fairly sure she had managed unconcerned at least. "There would be too few left," she said. "It runs the risk of human kinds' end."

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Infinity said coolly.

Emma frowned, and began to walk again. "They can be horrible, but I am not willing to run the risk of killing the wrong Wand-carrier and winding up in serious trouble."

"Yet you are willing to fight me," Infinity said.

Emma shook her head, "But not kill you. While I am sure it is a nice place to visit, I don't plan on spending eternity in the White World."

Infinity chuckled. "Think of the perks it brings though."

"A little extra fire power is not worth my soul," Emma said simply. "Nor will it ever be."

Infinity sighed. "You live a lone life, is that what makes you happy? Haven't you ever wanted more?"

"Wandless do not get more," Emma said easily. "Very few have mastered the control for such a thing."

"We don't need to worry with our own kind," Infinity said cautiously. "I would not be opposed to sharing my glory with you."

Emma frowned. "Would it convince you to leave the war?"

Infinity cracked a half smile. "Please don't put me on their level."

"I can not see it working then. To be together and yet stand on opposing sides."

"A pity," Infinity said wistfully, stopping. "Is this then the end of our peace?"

"Only if you insist," Emma said calmly.

They faced one another for a moment, both slightly unwilling to make the first strike against the other.

"Tell me when you change your mind," Infinity said at last.

"The same to you," Emma answered.

Again silence unfolded, yet neither made the move to strike.

Infinity smirked. "It seems we are at an impasse," he said, slightly amused.

"It would seem so," Emma agreed with the shadow of a smile.

Infinity nodded. "What if we left it at this for now? The next time, if neither of us have reconsidered…" he paused, looking upset. "We shall do battle."

Emma frowned. "Yes, that seems to be the best option."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, understanding that what would come to pass, was not something that had occurred for centuries. Wandless did not fight one another on principle; in fact, in the last great battle they had stood united against a common enemy.

Now, it seemed, they would turn on each other at that enemy's whim.

The very idea seemed horrific.

.

.

.

**Fifth Marauder Readers: Infinity is not really being OC here, remember that in his and Emma's first battle, it was HER that wanted to draw blood. He wanted a conversation.**


	4. Florean Fortescue

**Florean Fortescue – 4 **

Emma walked back to the battle slowly. She wouldn't be staying here long, only until Voldemort and his minions left and only to make sure Infinity didn't front an attack.

Now that she understood the basis for the war, it was almost amusing. All of this madness because Peverell had decided to have children. She wondered what he'd think of the turn of events.

She leaned against a brick wall and watched them tear into one another, trying not to flinch. Even with everything they had done, Emma did not like to watch them kill each other.

Eventually the Order of the Phoenix was able to push Voldemort's forces back. Now only the victors and their dead remained.

Emma resisted the urge to leave and instead walked forwards. The living cried for what they had lost, and the dying moaned in agony, about to lose everything.

Smoke filled the air, obscuring her vision. She twitched at every sound, waiting for Infinity to jump out of the shadows. She did not understand how he could get caught up in such a thing. It was not their place.

Some of the injured reached out for her, pleading for her help. She did what she could to avoid their hands. They would never know what the action cost her.

She did not want them to die. Did not want to do nothing while they bled out in the street. But they had to understand, this was not her war or her fight. If it weren't for Infinity she wouldn't even be here!

She spun on her heel as footsteps sounded behind her.

"Have a nice chat with the enemy, Swifty?"

Sirius had blood running down his face, which was smeared with dirt and sweat. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"He is not my enemy. I have no enemy."

"The fuck you don't."

"This is not my war!" Emma snapped at him. "This is not my fight, nor has it anything to do with me, Wizard, do not forget."

"You won't even help the dying," Sirius shouted. "I saw you, tip-toeing past them as if they carried a disease."

"If I were dying in the street they would do the same," Emma yelled back, stepping forwards.

Sirius's mouth curled into a snarl. "I finally understand why."

Emma watched as he spun on his heel and stormed away from her.

"Stupid Wizard," she muttered darkly before aparating away.

Sirius couldn't believe her.

He kneeled down, trying to help a man, who would surly lose his kidney, as much as he could, knowing the whole time that Emma might have been able to fix it… or at least been an extra hand.

He sighed. Sirius didn't think he'd ever be able to work that Wandless out.

.

They didn't talk during the next Order meeting, which once again took place in the stuffy divination room. Emma's nose was wrinkled up at the strong perfume that seemed to suffocate the room.

Sirius did his very best to ignore her. He was still mad, flamingly so, and didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from saying something stupid and, as Remus would put it, suicidal.

"I have received word that Voldemort has gathered his forces here," Dumbledore said, pointing to a map of London. "Informants have said that he plans to move against Diagon Alley. After that, the goblins would be fools to refuse him."

"I would not be so sure," Emma said, her nose still wrinkled, "Goblins are very smart, cunning too. It would not surprise me if such an attack made them one of his most bitter enemies."

"Won't stop them from fighting with him though, or dying," Sirius said bitterly.

"No, it won't. But sometimes the ally which is truly your foe is the most dangerous," Emma said.

"Make sense or don't speak at all," Sirius muttered under his breath, knowing her hearing would catch his words.

Emma pursed her lips but made no answer; Sirius couldn't help but feel a hint of satisfaction.

"In any case, I need a proper scouting of the area. Sirius, you are to go with Remus and the Wandless."

"Sir!" Sirius protested at the same time that Emma said,

"Albus Dumbledore!"

They paused to look disgustedly at the other before Emma continued. "I am only here to help you with Infinity."

"And I have doubts she would help with even that," Sirius tacked on.

"I understand completely," Dumbledore said patiently. "I have sent Sirius and Remus on the assignment. Wandless, you are there to help them should Infinity attack, I will ask nothing else from you."

Emma stood, looking unhappy. "When are they to leave?"

"I have rented a loft above the ice cream parlour. They will be leaving as soon as they are packed," Dumbledore answered.

Emma nodded. "I will meet you in front of the gates in one hour," she told the two boys. "And I will give you my answer then."

"If Professor Dumbledore asks you to do something, you do it," Sirius snarled.

Emma gave a mirthless chuckle. "Perhaps you do," she said before striding to the window, throwing it open, and jumping out.

Several people gave yelps of surprise before running to the window. Sirius sighed, resting his chin in his palm. This was going to be the worst mission ever.

Sirius wasn't surprised to see Emma standing by the Hogwarts gates. He had figured he wouldn't be lucky enough to be rid of her.

"Checking with your lacky, I presume," Sirius said.

Emma nodded. "With Mirage, yes. Where is Remus Lupin?"

"He had more to pack than I did. Something about books we might need," Sirius shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't bring his crup with him."

"That could be awkward," Emma agreed. She picked up her single pack and looked at Sirius expectantly. "Where are we going?"

"Here," Sirius said, thrusting his hand at her. "We're apparating right into the loft. You're too easy to spot."

Emma took his hand after a second's hesitation. Sirius had a feeling she was afraid his wizardness was contagious.

Sirius turned on the spot without warning, throwing them into the dark of apparation. Despite his best efforts, she was still standing when they arrived at their location and didn't look even marginally sick.

"You've apparated before," Sirius accused.

Emma snorted. "How else do you think I get around? Besides, it was a Wandless who invented it. Aero-Caellum."

"No, her name was Myra-"

"Banks, yes, Aero-Caellum was her true name," Emma said absently, inspecting the shelves which were already filled with books. "Quite the collection."

"Remus will have more," Sirius said, glaring at her back. "Myra was a muggle-born too."

"Yes, the first," Emma said, taking a book off the shelf and leafing through it. "I am the third. Aero-Caellum is well respected among my kind. She did us a great service."

"The war," Sirius said with a nod. "I took classes on Wandless," he continued when Emma looked surprised. "Your kind are hard to kill, I figured I could use all the help I could get."

Emma closed the book with a snap before putting it back on the shelf. "You would be well advised not to vex me."

"_Vex_," Sirius mimicked. "You're always so proper, why is that?"

"Wizard-"

"What? Does the truth hurt, Swifty? Maybe, you wish more had died in the battle-"

"_Wizard-"_

"It would save you the trouble of killing them yourself, at least."

_Bang!_

Sirius inhaled in shock as Emma thrust him up against the wall, her eyes murderous. She held the collar of his shirt in one hand, and despite the fact that she was half-a-foot shorter than him, Sirius couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. "I have no hate for your kind, Wizard, but I will not help you in a war of your own doing. It is none of my business how your kind live, you've all made that very clear, so why would I care how you died?"

"Innocent blood has been spilt-"

Emma laughed, a cold, hard laugh that made Sirius wince. "There is no innocence in your breed, or have you forgotten Rodin and Combal?" Sirius paled at the names but Emma only laughed once more before releasing him. "The Elements do not forget the deaths of their children."

"They stormed the Ministry," Sirius said quietly. "They were evil, twisted."

"They wanted to be free," Emma said, and Sirius thought that he could hear the room creaking. "But rather than let them live as equals, your kind force-fed them Velspar until nothing remained of them."

"That's partially legend-"

"It's not a legend," Emma said quietly. "The Elements speak to me, and they remember. Rodin and Combal were nothing but ashes at the end of it. There were no bodies, nothing. And what was left of them was dumped down a toilet."

Sirius saw blue-bird flames dancing across the walls but paid them no notice. He didn't care if the water in the bathroom was running, if the earth was shaking. He could feel her anger, her mistrust and thought that for once he understood.

"I will be lucky, Wizard, if I don't share their fate when this is done."

"You won't. I won't let them-"

"Then you will disappear," Emma said quietly. "Just like everyone else who ever stood in front of a Wandless."

"James Potter," Sirius said. "The first James Potter stood for your kind and lived."

"And for that we owe the Potter's a great dept," Emma agreed. "But you are Sirius Black, not Polaris Black and certainly not James Potter the first."

Sirius opened his mouth to answer her but was distracted when the front door opened.

"Padfoot, are you in?" Remus called. "I could use a hand."

"I'm coming!" Sirius shouted. Then he turned back to Emma. "Listen, Swift-" But she was gone and so was her pack.

Sirius sighed. He should have expected it, Wandless never stayed in one place for very long and they weren't known to be loyal.

He hurried out to help Remus with the bags.

"I guess she didn't come then," Remus said as Sirius took a box of books from him.

"No, no she didn't," Sirius said. "Where do you want these?"

"Just on the table will do," Remus said, putting the rest of his things down. "You'll be happy about that though, you're not fond of her, are you?"

"Not particularly," Sirius said. "I've never met anyone more in need of removing the stick from their arse, and I grew up with Regulus."

Remus chuckled. "That is saying something," he said, pulling the books out of the box and beginning to sort them onto an empty shelf. "Have you at least come up with the beginnings of a plan, or were you just checking the fridge?"

"Beg pardon?" Sirius asked in confusion as he helped Remus empty the boxes.

"You've been up here for nearly an hour, Padfoot, what have you been doing?"

"Oh," Sirius grinned. "Just checking the fridge, like you said."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well go get some food out of it so we can eat," he paused before adding, "I'll do the cooking."

"Don't trust me Moony?"

"I've seen your cooking, Padfoot, even Wilberforce wouldn't eat it."

Sirius huffed. "Your crup is just picky."

"Make all the excuses you want, the fact still stands," Remus said.

.

Emma re-appeared just outside of her house, ready to tear the forest apart, only to be confronted with Mirage.

"I told you not to leave them, Protem."

"Do I look like I care what you said?" Emma asked, side-stepping the younger Wandless.

Mirage hurried to keep up with her long strides looking supremely annoyed. "Listen to me."

"I'm done listening," Emma said, not slowing her stride as she made for the house. "I propose we pack and leave. There are places we can go that they can not follow."

"What about the centaurs?" Mirage asked. "What about all of the lives you could save?"

Emma finally stopped. "I owe them nothing."

"Owing is not who you are, Protem. You owe me nothing, after all."

Emma sighed, knowing that Mirage was right. Protem was not given in debt, it had never been about that. "I don't fear for them, Mirage. I fear for you, for my parents. If Infinity gets even the slightest whiff…" she sighed. "And besides, it is not my fight, has never been a Wandless fight."

"It became a Wandless fight the day Infinity joined Thomas Riddle," Mirage said. "And I…"

"You what?" Emma asked.

"I have seen everything and I know that your future lies with them," Mirage said. "As does your past."

"I don't understand," Emma said.

"Fate has spoken, Protem, that's all I can say."

Emma pursed her lips; she didn't like the answer, not in the slightest. Fate had never been something she liked thinking about.

"If I fight for them, with them, as equals," Emma said slowly. "Is there a future for us at the end of it?"

Mirage's smile was small. "There is a future for you."

"I won't do it," Emma said. "I won't let him kill you. There has to be some way-"

Mirage chuckled. "I am but one life, Protem. You can save hundreds."

"Your life is the one I care about," Emma said. "Will always be the one I care about. I will not let it be thrown away for some Wizard."

Mirage sighed. "You can not tell fate what to do."

"Nor can he tell me," Emma said. "This will end."

"Don't do that," Mirage said, a new strand appearing in her sights. "My life is not worth your soul. Killing Infinity solves nothing."

Emma sighed. "Do you always have to be the adult?"

"One of us has to," Mirage said.

Emma frowned. "I wish I could have spared you that. I wish I had been able to give you a childhood."

"Does any Wandless really get a childhood?" Mirage asked. "Growing up was, and is, surviving."

"You deserved better."

"So did you," Mirage said. "But that isn't the point. The point is that right now people are crying out and you are the only one who can save them. Follow your heart for once, not your head."

Emma watched as Mirage walked away and knew that she had been beaten by the squirt once again.

When Sirius woke up the next morning it was to the smell of bacon sizzling. He grinned, hoisting himself out of bed, his stomach grumbling, and made his way into the kitchen.

He stopped dead in the doorway, watching in astonishment as Emma, the Wandless, handed Remus a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausages and home fries.

"Oh Merlin, this is some dream."

"Good Morning, Padfoot," Remus said brightly, looking slightly confused himself.

"Wizard, this is for you," Sirius blinked in astonishment as Emma held out a plate to him.

"Have you poisoned it?" Sirius blurted as he accepted the dish. Remus made a choking sound behind him.

"Wandless aren't fans of poison in general," Emma answered him. "And no, I did not. Killing you, however simpler it might make things, would be counter-productive."

Sirius nodded and sat down at the table. "Why are you back then?"

Emma smirked, and Sirius felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Because if I hadn't all the strands would end."

They both jumped as someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," Remus volunteered, hurrying past the two and into the hallway. "Ah, Florean, how are you? Please, come in," they heard Remus say.

"I'm well Remus, and you? Is everything to your liking?"

"Everything's wonderful," Remus said. "Now, Florean, there's just one thing you should know before going into the kitchen and – oh, too late."

Florean Fortescue considered himself to be rather easy going but there was something about walking in on a Wandless that made you want to shit yourself. He dropped his wand and paled about three shades almost instantly, eyes glued to the monster standing in front of him.

"Y-y-you-your, you're a-a-"

"Wandless?" Emma supplied.

Florean nodded. "In my shop."

"Technically this is the loft above and, oh, okay," Sirius raised his hands in surrender as Florean shot him a murderous glare.

"Dumbledore didn't say one bloody thing about a Wandless. I felt the ground shaking yesterday, assumed we were having an earthquake, told half the world about it and then wondered why I was the only one who could feel it."

"Actually," Sirius said. "I felt it too. You never asked me."

"That-That _Thing_ is liable to bring the whole alley down on our heads!" Florean thundered.

"My control is fairly good," Emma said. "Yesterday the Wizard was vexing me."

"_Why_ do you always have to say _vex?"_ Sirius asked, scrunching his nose up.

"Because it is not as barbarous as saying that I was trying not to blow your bloody head up," Emma said dryly.

"For once you're right," Sirius allowed.

"I don't care who's bloody right," Florean cut in. "Can anyone explain to me why there is a _Wandless_ in my loft?"

"Dumbledore thought it prudent," Emma said.

"_Prudent_," Sirius mimicked.

Emma frowned, "Just because it is beyond your own vocabulary, Wizard, does not mean that it is not a word."

"I know it's a bloody word but-"

Florean slammed his hand down on the counter, breaking up their argument. "Why. Is. There. A. Wand-less. In. My. Loft?"

"We are here to make sure Diagon Alley does not fall into Voldemort's hands," Remus said easily. "Dumbledore thought that the Wandless might be needed if Infinity should decide to drop in."

Florean hummed at that, his eyes glued to Emma, who was giving Sirius a very dirty look. "Very well, she stays, but on one condition," he pointed a finger between Sirius and Emma. "Those two have to stay out of each other's way."

Remus smirked as the duo gave indignant scoffs. "I'll do my best."

.

By the end of the week they had fallen into a sort-of routine. Remus would get up early each morning and read the paper, at breakfast he would fill Sirius and Emma in on the events before Sirius left for work at the Ministry. During the day Remus would pick-up any shifts he could in shops around the Alley, ears peaked for news. After dinner, the duo would spend time pouring over maps and arguing about where Death Eaters would be most likely to strike.

For the most part, Emma was left to her own devises.

She spent some time with the crup, Wilberforce, each day. A crup strongly resembled a Jack Russell Terrier, only with a forked tail. Emma found the animal extremely interesting for the most part, but was still on the brink of losing her mind.

She had been inside, with little-to-no company for a week.

In an act of desperation, Emma carefully made her way downstairs. The man who owned the shop, Floride, or something, had been careful not to run into her again, but Emma was running out of options. She could not leave the apartment for fear of being seen and she could not go back to her house in case something actually happened.

She waited in the shadows while he finished serving a customer, only for him to jump and yelp when he came back into the back room.

"Sorry," Emma said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing down here?" Florean asked, sounding horrified.

Emma shrugged. "Remus Lupin and the Wizard are out," she said easily. "I'm bored."

Florean sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy. There must be something for you to do?"

Emma shook her head. "They keep the maps away from me, in case I turn sides and start helping the bald one."

Florean paled, but the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. "Have you ever scooped ice cream before?"

That was how Sirius found them when he got back from Auror duty. Emma, with her flaming hair tied up in a bun, away from the ice cream, a scoop in hand while Florean fixed the toppings.

"What in the bloody hell…"

Florean and Emma froze as he spoke, both looking guilty.

"Oh, don't stop," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm sure there are stranger things."

"Like the illegal crup?" Emma asked flatly.

Sirius frowned. "You're illegal," he threw back, hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder. "What inspired this, anyways?"

"She said she was bored," Florean answered, delicately crafting cauldron-shaped candies. "And she's decent with the scoop, I could use the help."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't blame me if her hair melts all the sundaes before the customers get them."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I can control my hair, thank you Wizard. Now if you'd rather stay whole as you are, I'd leave."

Sirius waved her threat away, making his way to the upper loft without a backwards glance. "Dinner's at six!"

"Assuming you live that long," her dark mutter made Sirius smirk as he opened the door to the flat.

"I'm home, Moony," Sirius called, dumping his bag in the hall.

"About time," Remus said, coming around the corner. "Did you see-?"

"Could I have missed it?" Sirius countered. "Florean just went from sane to bat-shit-crazy in my books. So what's for dinner?"

"Pasta, and a little tid-bit from a runner on the street, name's Mundungus, or something.." Remus paused, unsure.

"Anyways," Sirius prompted.

"Anyways, he said there's been quite a stir down Knockturn. Word has it that Gorgon's been killed."

"Gorgon, the albino innkeeper?" Sirius clarified.

Remus nodded. "He was caught passing word to The Order, story is that Voldemort killed him personally."

"Bloody hell," Sirius cursed.

"And-"

"And? There's more?" Sirius could barely believe it.

Remus nodded. "The Goblins have taken to wearing full-body armour."

Sirius paled but nodded, his face set. "When do you recon it will happen."

Remus sighed. "There will be no moon tonight."

"We'd best prepare then."

"Prepare for what? The attack could be anywhere, on anyone!"

"If there will be no moon-"

"He'll want daylight," both men spun on their heel as Emma spoke, Florean looking nervous behind her.

"And how would you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Because he will want as many dead as possible, and because Infinity will be stronger with the light. It is one of his elements," Emma said calmly.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Sirius told her. "And how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, obviously," Emma said. "At least it will be soon, the sooner I get out of here the better."

Sirius scoffed as she walked out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom. "Someone should really remove the stick up her ass before it starts puncturing organs."

"She could be right," Remus said. "She'd understand Infinity better than us, and Voldemort would rather kill as many as possible."

"Of course she'd right," Sirius said bluntly. "Why do you think I'm so pissed? Either way the fact remains, Voldy will be setting his plans in motion tonight, while it's dark, preparing for tomorrow's show."

Florean sighed. "Excuse me, I need to go re-enforce my shop."

By midmorning the next day, Emma had decided that Sirius Black had only two operating modes: sarcastic and annoying.

"Yes, but can you see anything?" Sirius asked for what must have been the 400th time. Emma sighed from where he had positioned her by the window.

"No, Wizard, I can not see anything," she said tiredly.

"Would you tell me if you could?"

"Why bother asking me if you're not going to believe my answer?" Emma snapped.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered. "It's just that this is important, Swift."

Emma sighed. "Lives lost, yes I know it means a great deal to you."

Sirius frowned, watching her stare out the window. "Why do you hate Wizards so much?"

"Shall I list my reasons alphabetically or chronologically?" Emma snarked.

Sirius frowned. "I'm being serious."

Emma was silent, and at first Sirius didn't think she would answer. After a good minute she gave a heavy sigh and said, "Mirage."

Sirius frowned. "Mirage doesn't seem the type for hate."

"She isn't, she-" Emma sighed again, and Sirius saw how lost she was for the first time. "She hasn't had an easy life. I've tried to make it better in the time we've been friends, but the past cannot be changed and there are times when I fear the future will be set in stone as well."

"I don't understand-"

"She dies," Emma said heavily. "Wandless have only one law and the law states that Wandless will not kill other Wandless. It was put in place by the very Elements we rule, in an effort to keep us from killing each other. The Elements… they're like our adoptive parents, guiding us wherever we go, when we die, they feel the loss as much as any mortal."

"So then… what happens if you kill a Wandless, what does it have to do with Mirage?" Sirius asked, his voice gentle, if filled with confusion.

"When a Wandless kills another Wandless they gain some of their powers. That's why the law exists to begin with," Emma said slowly. "The Law states that the Wandless who kills their own will spend an eternity in the world between, commonly known as the White World. It is a world between worlds, not here but not the beyond," she sighed again. "If Infinity finds out about Mirage he will kill her. He will end her life for her powers, despite the damnation it places upon his soul. The closer I am to Infinity, the more I interfere in this war, the more at risk she becomes."

Emma turned to look at Sirius, and he could see that her eyes were wet. "I can not lose her. Do you understand?"

Sirius thought of the Marauders, of what it would be like to lose them and he thought he did understand. "Yes," he said softly. "But it hasn't happened yet, Dumbledore-"

"With each passing day the branch of her life becomes thinner," Emma cut him off. "No Wizard will be able to help her, it is up to me."

Her eyes seemed to bore into him, searching for answers. "What would you be willing to give up for those you love?"

Sirius frowned. "I-I don't know."

Emma hummed, turning back to the window. "Neither do I, and it scares me."

Sirius's brow furrowed. "You aren't thinking of-"

Emma stood and hushed him before he could finish. "Did you hear that?"

Sirius shook his head, confused.

"I may have been imagining it," Emma said. "For a moment it sounded like…"

"Like?" Sirius prompted.

"Giants."

"GIANTS?" Sirius bellowed, his eyes wide and it was clear he had more to say but in the next moment they had gripped each other for stability as the ground shook with enough force to unbalance them.

"Get the Werewolf," Emma instructed, wobbling her way to the window.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, even as he made his way to the hall.

"To wait," Emma said, throwing the window open and jumping out of it.

Sirius cursed, trying to walk down the hall only to almost bump into Remus.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Giants, come on," Sirius said, grabbing Remus by the shoulder and making his way back to the living room. "We have to get out onto the street."

By the time they got outside the alley was already in complete an utter chaos. People ran, screaming, as building collapsed around them. In the distance, Sirius could see giants pulling the roves off of shops.

"Hell," Remus whispered, watching as a pub across the street burst into flames. Sirius ignored that, watching as a block of Death Eaters paraded down the street towards them.

"Prongs, call the Order," Sirius said into the two-way mirror he kept in his pocket. "Diagon has already half-fallen."

Emma pushed her way through the panicked crowd, hiding behind a crumbling shop as the laughing Death Eater's passed. Her eyes practically glowed with her hatred for them, but she let them go, not wanting to get more caught up in the war than she already was.

Coughing and muffled cries caught her attention, turning, she saw a small hand reaching out from under a collapsed roof.

She turned to leave, face set, only to turn back as the child began to cry.

Emma stood, unmoving, as the child's cries and pleading became more and more choked-off. It was not her place to interfere in a Wizard's war. She owed them nothing.

She had almost convinced herself to turn around when the hand disappeared. "Hello," she called, but there was no answer. The child did not cry out again.

Forgetting herself Emma ripped across the five feet that separated her from the roof, searching for some way to dig the child out.

"Oh, this is insane!" she snarled, grabbing the edge of the roof and heaving it upwards.

Four wide-eyed children stared at her in horror as the roof was thrown upwards, several tall vines having tossed it aside with ease. Almost at the same time the young boy who had been choking on death only minutes before gave a hacking cough and spilled out ash as Air forced her way into his lungs.

Emma inspected the children with a serious face as they stared up at her, most of them still trapped beneath a support beam.

"Get up and out," Emma told them, flicking her hand at the board, which lifted up, allowing the children to escape. They crawled forwards, almost all of them injured beyond her repair. "_Earth!"_ she called in the Elemental tongue, startling the children once again. _"Take them to.." _she paused, take them where? "You, boy, where is safest for your kind right now?"

The boy who had originally called her looked terrified at having been addressed. "I-I," he gulped. "The barman has a floo, my mother told me to go there if I got lost."

"Diagon is not safe," Emma said. "Do you know of a sanctuary near here?"

"St. Mungo's isn't far," one of the girls squeaked.

Emma frowned. _"You will need locomotion, Earth."_

A small car, child sized with only four seats burst out of the ground. It was completely made of wood, leaves hanging off it in odd places. "Get in," Emma said.

They didn't question her.

"Girl," she addressed the child who had spoken. "Put your hand here, and Earth will follow your directions to this St. Mungo."

The girl nodded, placed her hand on what would be the dash and screamed as the car pelted forwards, down a back alley and out of Emma's sight.

She watched them go, brow furrowed. She should not have helped them, and yet… could she really have walked away?

She should have.

Emma tensed as the wind changed, as the light shifted.

Infinity.

.

Sirius battled his way forwards, a broken piece of wood serving as a make-shift shield. The Order had assembled, taking charge around him as they gained ground.

It was then that the wind picked up, throwing them to the ground.

Sirius cried out as he was thrown against the wall of a crumbling shop-front, his eyes squinted against the howling wind.

The force made it hard to breathe, but what caused the wind scared him more.

In the center of the street, both looking hostile, were the two Wandless, the vortex of air swirling around them.

"She's fighting him for the right to rule," Remus rasped from beside Sirius. "She's challenging him for Air."

Sirius watched, eyes wide with horror at the grand display of power the two were exhibiting. He had never felt air like this, never thought of the power the Element held.

Both Wandless were fuzzy in his vision, almost as if they were fading into the Element they so desired. Emma's hair was whipping around her face wildly, her teeth bared at Infinity who looked just as demonic.

Sirius had never seen anything like it.

Suddenly the vortex stopped, and Sirius fell to all fours as Emma let out a hollow scream. Her eyes were flashing red with anger, but Infinity looked smug. Sirius gulped realizing that it could mean only one thing, Infinity had won.

"What's wrong? Surprised with my power?" Infinity taunted.

Emma let out a single growl, causing Infinity to laugh.

"We don't have to do this, you know, we could call a truce," Infinity offered,

Emma's expression was unyielding, and Sirius found that he was amazed with her bravery to face Infinity alone. "That would require you stepping down," Emma said.

Infinity sighed. "So be it."

Sirius jumped as Infinity lunged, startled by the motion, but he needn't have worried. Quicker than he'd imagined possible, Emma dodged Infinity's blow, landing a single blue-flame punch of her own.

Infinity snarled, and Sirius watched as he seemed to grab a spear of light from mid-air and hurtled it at Emma.

She jumped back, landing on a waiting root that vaulted her skywards. She flipped once before landing on Infinity, forcing him to the ground. Within seconds he had thrown her off of himself, risen to his feet and landed four lightning-fast hits of his own.

The Wizards in the alley, dark and light alike, stood in shocked awe as the two Wandless fought before them. They were fast, graceful and terrifying, their command of the natural world startling. Watching them, Sirius finally understood why Emma wasn't concerned about not knowing any spells, they would be worthless in this fast-paced, hands-on duel.

Sirius screamed like a little girl as Emma was thrown into the wall beside him. She didn't even spare him a glance, instead snarling and spitting as she pushed off the wall and went for Infinity's throat.

Sirius blinked, pulled from his trance. He raised his wand, took aim, and threw the most terrible spell he knew Infinity's way.

Both Wandless froze, turning to look at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. They were as shocked by his action as Sirius had been of their fight.

"Incarcerous!" James bellowed from beside Sirius, getting the hint. A roar went up from the Order members as they sent spell after spell Infinity's way, Emma barrelling through them to land her own hits on the shocked Wandless.

Sirius didn't know how she was doing it, but somehow she was deflecting every spell that hit her by accident, the rebounding spells flying back at them. Within moments the Death Eaters had all disapparated out of the cross-fire, the Order raising purple shields to deflect friendly fire.

Infinity seemed overwhelmed by the onslaught of spells. He used his spell to keep any of the Order's fire from hitting him, but the sheer magnitude seemed to be more than he could handle and soon he was showing signs of fatigue.

Sirius couldn't believe it when Emma disappeared from the center, and for a moment he thought she'd bailed on them. But within seconds the ground was bubbling at Infinity's feet, roots grabbing at him and fire balls raining down.

Within ten minutes he disapparated, unable to hold out.

A cheer went up from the Order's side. It was the first time they had managed to hold their own in months.

Sirius grabbed a hold of both James and Remus, a smile threatening to split his face in half. Infinity had been defeated, the war was not yet over.

Still grinning, he pulled away from the group hug that had formed, ducking the hat someone had thrown in the air. He looked up and to the left, to where he knew she was watching.

Her face was questioning, and he knew that she was wondering why he had done it, why he had helped her at all. Sirius's grin only widened and he was surprised when she returned it before spinning on her heel and vanishing without a sound.


End file.
